Laying Claim
by summer dash
Summary: Sebuah peraturan kuno di Konoha mengijinkan seseorang yang berasal dari klan terpandang dapat membeli seseorang yang tidak berasal dari klan apapun. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak mempercayai hal itu sampai Tsunade berkata, Ya, sekarang ia sudah menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke. Translated Fict from Laying Claim by JanuaryEclipses. Republish
1. Happy Unbirthday

**Laying Claim**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story belongs to JanuaryEclipses**

**Rated M, Fanon**

_I totally didn't do anything in this story, I just __**translate**__ it on Bahasa Indonesia, all the credit belongs to __**JanuaryEclipse**__ (except The Character)_

Hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya, oleh sebab itu Sakura terkejut saat menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna biru terletak di atas mejanya. Sebuah pita putih berbahan sutra membungkus kotak itu dengan cantik. Ia tahu, seseorang pasti telah menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya saat ia sedang menjalankan misi.

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di dalam pikiran gadis itu, _siapa pengirimnya?_ Ia tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, dan sekarang sudah musim gugur, yang berarti tak ada alasan bagi seseorang untuk mengiriminya hadiah. Ia terlahir di musim semi. Itulah sebabnya namanya Haruno Sakura. Ah, omong-omong mengenai ulang tahun sepertinya ia harus mulai mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruto, mengingat bulan depan adalah ulang tahun pemuda pirang itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, kembali berpikir mengenai identitas sang pengirim hadiah. _Pengagum rahasia?_ Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Meskipun ia cukup menarik tapi semua orang yang ia kenal sudah memiliki pasangan─atau tidak tertarik sama sekali padanya. Ah, kecuali Lee, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Lee merupakan tipe orang yang menunjukkan afeksi padamu dengan terbuka di depan semua orang dengan sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Atau paling tidak, jika Lee mengiriminya hadiah, pemuda beralis tebal itu pasti menyertainya dengan sebuah catatan yang bertulikan _'Untuk: Sakura-san_ku_ tersayang. Dari: Lee, Si liar Hijau dari Konoha!'_ dan sayang sekali, tidak ada catatan pada kotak itu. Lagipula, biru sama sekali bukan warna Lee.

_Musuh?_ Itu mungkin saja. Mungkin saja kotak biru itu berisikan peledak, dan saat ia membukanya─BUMM! Kotak itu akan meledakkan kepalanya. Menjadi seorang _kunoichi _dari Konoha pasti ada beberapa orang yang tidak begitu menyukainya. Itu tidak begitu mengejutkan. Tebakan lainnya kotak itu merupakan kotak lelucon yang dikirimkan oleh Naruto dan Kiba, tapi ia ragu jika kedua orang itu mau merepotkan diri mereka sendiri dengan mengikat sebuah pita di kotak itu, mereka bukan tipe pria yang seperti itu.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim kotak itu adalah dengan cara membuka kotak itu.

Sakura mengambil kotak itu dan kemudian duduk di atas ranjangnya. Kotak itu terasa ringan. Ia menarik lepas pita putih yang membungkusnya dan membiarkan pitanya jatuh di atas lantai. Kini ia hanya tinggal membukanya.

** Oh, bisakah kau lebih cepat membukanya?** _Inner_nya berteriak tak sabaran.

Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak itu… dan tersentak.

Sebuah kalung. Kalung itu memiliki rantai berwarna perak dengan sebuah liontin berbentuk hati. Di bagian kanan bawah terdapat batu berwarna merah dan pada bagian kiri atas terdapat sebuah batu berwarna putih. Sangat indah. Tidak, lebih dari itu… kalung itu luar biasa. Dan sangat mewah.

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ini mungkin hanya kalung perak murahan dengan liontin palsu. Lagipula ia hanya mengenal dua orang kaya yang mampu membeli barang semewah ini. Salah satunya sedang menjalin hubungan serius dengan Tenten, dan yang satu lagi, baru saja selesai menjalani masa percobaannya dua bulan lalu, dan langsung mendapatkan promosi mejadi _jounin_, dan bahkan terkadang ia menjalankan misi yang seharusnya ditangani oleh para ANBU, dan per;u digaris bawahi bahwa _dia_ sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya.

Sakura semakin pusing memikirkan siapa sebenarnya pengirim kalung itu. _Kunoichi _berambut merah muda itu berdiri di depan cermin miliknya, setelah sebelumnya mengecek kalung itu dengan _chakra_ miliknya untuk memastikan tidak ada perangkap di dalamnya, ia mengenakannya. Kalung itu terlihat bagus di lehernya. Oh, Tsunade-_shisou_ pasti akan cembu─

"AHHHH! Aku seharusnya melapor pada Tsunade _shisouuuuu!_" Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hal sepenting itu?! Ia segera bergegas keluar melalui pintu dan menuju ke kantor Hokage.

.

.

Tsunade hampir saja tertawa saat melihat muridnya menyelinap masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Aku… aku disini… Tsunade-_sama_."

"Kau telat." _Godaime_ menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang lain yang juga berada di dalam ruangan bersama mereka. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau menjalankan misimu dengan baik. Kau boleh keluar, Sasuke."

Sakura tersentak, ia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke ada di situ sampai Tsunade mengucapkan nama sang pemuda. Uchiha terakhir itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbalik pergi. Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura dan menyeringai seperti biasanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Fans?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke arah kalung yang Sakura kenakan.

Sakura memegang kalungnya saat berbicara, "sebenarnya, aku menemukannya di dalam sebuah kotak di atas mejaku. Tidak ada kartu yang menyertainya."

"Oh! Pengagum rahasia!" Tsunade menyeringai ke arahnya. Hokage kelima itu menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. "Bisa aku melihatnya?" Tsunade mengamati Sakura saat tangan gadis itu mengarah ke belakang lehernya─mencoba untuk membuka pengaitnya, saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya membeku. Jemari gadis berambut merah muda itu mengitari rantai kalungnya.

"Kaitnya menghilang."

Raut wajah khawatir membayang di wajah Tsunade. "Mendekatlah." Sakura mendekat ke arah Tsunade dan membungkuk agar Tsunade bisa menyentuh kalungnya. Hokage kelima itu mengamati liontin berbentuk hati itu dengan teliti. Mata madunya berkilat sepersekian detik, namun Sakura sempat melihatnya.

"Tsunade-_shisou_?"

"Kalung yang indah. Sangat mewah"

Tsunade tertawa keras saat Sakura menceritakan teorinya mengenai 'perak murahan'. "Perak? Sakura, itu emas putih. Dan itu juga bukan barang palsu seperti dugaanmu. Jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Aku tahu apa yang aku katakan. Dan asal kau tahu, batu putih itu berlian. Dan batu yang berwarna merah itu…─itu berlian merah."

"Tapi─"

"Kau tahu betapa langkanya berlian merah 'kan?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mata viridiannya memancarkan kebingungan. "Berlian merah sangat jarang ditemukan saat ini, sama langkanya seperti berlian biru dan _orange_. Tidak hanya itu berlian-berlian itu hanya bisa ditemukan di Desa Tanah." Yang mana Tsunade berani bersumpah bahwa ia baru saja mengirim _dia_ kesana untuk sebuah misi.

Sakura melihat kalungnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Kini sudah jelas bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berhak menerima hadiah semewah itu.

"Sekarang," lanjut Tsunade, "aku sudah diberitahu bahwa misimu berjalan dengan baik, kau bisa beristirahat hari ini sampai besok. Sekarang pergilah!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya, dan meninggalkan ruangannya dengan masih mengagumi kalung yang ia kenakan.

Tsunade menunggu hingga Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum berteriak, "SHIZUNEE!"

.

.

Haruno Sakura tidak sabar untuk segera merendam tubuhnya dalam air hangat. Entah bagaimana ia tidak bisa menemukan pengait kalungnya. Pengait itu tiba-tiba saja lenyap entah kemana, dan ketika ia mencoba mengeluarkan kalung itu lewat kepalanya, entah bagaimana tapi rantai kalung itu mengecil sehingga tak bisa melewati kepalanya.

_ Baiklah_, pikirnya, _cukup!_

Ia segera melangkah ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah _kunai_ dari kantong ninja miliknya. Ia bisa membeli rantai kalung yang lain. Gadis itu mengarahkan kunai miliknya ke kalung, dan ZAP! Ia terkejut saat merasakan aliran listrik menyerang tubuhnya. Sebuah peringatan, huh?

Memutuskan tidak ada gunanya untuk mencoba membuka kalung sialan itu, ia akhirya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, dan berendam.

Saat berendam, sekali lagi ia memutuskan untuk mencari pengaitnya─percuma sih, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba, dan seperti dugaannya pengait itu tetap menghilang. Kesal, ia mengambil kembali kunai miliknya yang ia letakkan disamping _tub_, dan aliran listrik menghantam tubuhnya saat ia mencoba memutus rantai kalung itu dengan kunainya.

"Hei! Itu sakit, sialan!" Teriaknya.

_ Bagus…_

Tubuh Sakura membeku, dan untuk pertama kalinya _inner_nya terkejut. _Apa itu barusan?_

"Aku mendengar suara…" bisiknya. Ia tadi mendengar sebuah suara, dan setelah ia pikir-pikir suara itu tidak begitu asing, tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Ia ketakutan, setelah sekian lama ia kembali merasa takut. _Tidak! aku tak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini menakutiku!_

** Shannaroooo! Aku akan membunuh orang yang memberiku kalung ini!**

Malam itu ia berbaring di atas kasur dengan berbagai senjata terletak disamping tubuhnya, ia waspada. Siapa yang memberinya kalung ini? Musuh, itu pasti seorang musuh. Kalung itu bisa membaca piirannya… dan… dan… mengeluarkan aliran listrik! Itu licik! Dia tak memiliki kesempatan!

Malam semakin dingin, dan Sakura memeluk selimutnya dengan erat. Kewaspadaannya semakin melemah seiring dengan semain dinginnya malam. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap terbangun, Ini bercanda, dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur malam ini! Otaknya terus berpikir dengan cepat, dan kapanpun ia menutup matanya, dengan cepat pula kedua kelopak matanya membuka dengan waspada. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang ia yakin bukan berasal dari tubuhnya.

_ Tidurlah, gadis kecil…_

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kantukyang luar biasa, rasanya seperti seseorang tengah menyergapnya dengan _chloroform_.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura terbangun dengan segar. Ini sangat mengejutkan. Ia ingat bahwa ia sempat mendengar sebuah suara dan tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh tertidur begitu saja. Ia bingung, mengapa seorang musuh membuatnya terlelap dan beristirahat dengan tenang? Dan tak hanya itu, _dia_ bahkan tidak menculiknya atau bahkan membunuhnya saat ia terlelap.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Ino, ia menggunakan kaos merah dan rok yang biasa ia gunakan. Ia mengecek rambutnya dan melangkah keluar _apato_. Saat sampai di Toko Bunga Yamanaka ia melihat Ino sedang duduk kebosanan di balik mesin kasir. Mata gadis pirang itu berbinar saat melihat Sakura melangkah masuk ke toko bunga miliki keluarganya.

"Sakura! Terima kasih _kami-sama_. Aku sangat bosan! Dan aku ingin─" ucapan gadis pirang itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti. "Apa itu?"

"Apa?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh, kalung ini. Aku menerimanya sebagai hadiah, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa melepaskannya!" gadis pirang itu mengacuhkan nada sinis yang Sakura ucapkan saat ia menyebut kata _hadiah_.

"Siapa yang ingin melepaskannya? Kalung itu menakjubkan!"

Mereka membahas siapa saja orang yang mungkin mengiriminya kalung itu. Mungkin saja seorang penguasa yang ingin berterima kasih padanya—atau mengutuknya, ucap Sakura. Mereka mengobrol mengenai hal-hal lain saat Sakura sadar bahwa tiga puluh menit sudah terlewat begitu saja.

"Aku lapar, kau mau ramen?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya, "Semakin lama kau semakin mirip Naruto."

Bel yang ada di pintu toko berbunyi, dan seorang_ jounin_ yang tak ia kenali melangkah masuk melewati pintu. "Haruno-_san_, aku dikirim untuk memberitahumu bahwa Hokage membutuhkanmu saat ini juga."

Sakura mengerang. "Seharusnya aku sedang cuti."

_Jounin_ itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya mengikuti perintah."

Sakura menatap Ino, "mungkin setelah urusanku selesai?" Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menatapnya saat Sakura menuju ke kantor Hokage.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja milik Tsunade, saat sang Hokage sedang mengomel mengenai seseorang yang datang terlambat. Akhirnya hokage kelima itu memutuskan menyerah untuk menunggu, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah, karena ia tidak begitu diperlukan berada disini─tidak sepertimu. Sebaiknya kita mulai saja." Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah kalung yang dikenakan Sakura. "Kau tahu apa itu?"

"Sebuah kalung."

Sang Godaime menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan kalung biasa, Sakura."

"Yeah… aku baru saja menyadarinya…" ucap Sakura sarkatis.

Tsunade memicingkan matanya. "Ini _serius_, Sakura." Tsunade menggumamkan kata-kata seperti, "aku akan membunuhnya saat ia sampai kesini." Tsunade menarik nafas panjang. "Aku serius saat berkata bahwa itu bukan kalung biasa. Aku tebak kau sudah mencoba untuk melepasnya dengan paksa?"

"Ya, dan kalung ini menyetrumku."

Tsunade kembali menghela nafas. "Sakura, aku akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran mengenai sejarah untukmu, dengarkan dengan baik. Sekitar beratus tahun yang lalu, terdapat sebuah peraturan yang memperbolehkan seorang wanita bisa dibeli oleh seseorang yang membayar dirinya dengan harga yang tepat" Sakura ingin memprotes tentang pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi aneh, tapi Tsunade mengangkat tangannya menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. "Bagaimanapun, beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengumumkan bahwa hanya pria yang berasal dari klan yang terpandang lah yang bisa membeli wanita yang sama sekali tidak berasal dari klan manapun."

Mulut Sakura terbuka, ia akhirnya mengerti. Gadis itu tersentak saat menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan berbisik _Aku?_

"Ya, aku khawatir dalam hal ini kau. Dan aku rasa tidak hanya itu. Para wanita itu biasanya diberi sebuah perhiasan dengan sebuah _jutsu_ terkandung di dalamnya, dan hanya beberapa orang yang bisa melakukannya. Pengait perhiasan itu─dalam kasusmu kalung, akan menghilang ketika kalung itu dikenakan, dan ia akan memberikan peringatan jika ia akan dibuka dengan paksa. Peringatan itu ditanam oleh sang calon pemilik, ia akan mengirimkan sejumlah _chakra_ pada kalung itu. Beberapa pemilik bahkan mengesetnya agar terbakar saat kalung itu dibuka dengan paksa. Aku rasa pemilikmu cukup baik karena─"

Sakura berdiri dengan penuh emosi. "Aku bukan milik siapapun!"

"Duduklah! Kau harus menerima hal ini! Suka maupun tidak!" Sakura kembali duduk, air mata nampak mulai menggenang di matanya. "Sekarang," lanjut Hokage kelima degan tenang, "aku rasa kau harus berterima kasih. Siapapun yang membelimu cukup baik karena ia hanya menyetrummu. Apa kau lebih senang jika paru-parumu dipenuhi dengan darah? Sebuah lubang diperutmu? Tenggorkanmu dipenuhi dengan batu-batuan sebesar bola golf? Aku melihat itu terjadi, kau tahu."

Tubuh Sakura melemas di kursi. Jadi mungkin sebuah setruman tidak begitu buruk. Tapi bagaimana dengan… "apakah biasanya ada suara?" tanyanya

Mata Tsunade berkedip. "Ya, perhiasan yang dipilih juga membuat sang _master_ bisa berkomunikasi dengannya." Ia berkedut, "miliknya."

"Bukankah mereka seharusnya melarang kepemilikan seorang gadis sekarang? Ini jaman modern!"

Tsunade menatap muridnya dengan cermat, "ini hukum yang unik, Sakura. Orang-orang mulai melupakan hal ini, dan tidak ada yang berpikir untuk merubah peraturan ini. Sampai sekarang, kurasa."

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Sakura. "Tsunade-_sama_, kau memberitahuku bahwa sang _master_ ada dibalik ini semua." Sakura menatap Tsunade dengan bingung. "Siapa master_ku_?"

Tsunade membuka mulutnya untuk berkata namun terhenti karena merasakan sesuatu. Inilah saatnya. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya saat ini juga." Terdengar tiga buah ketukan dari balik pintu, "Masuklah," pintu itupun terbuka.

"Kau ingin beremu denganku, Tsunade?"

Nafas Sakura terhenti.

Tunggu sebentar…

Ia _kenal _suara itu…

Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan menatap sepasang mata berwarna hitam milik orang yang pernah ia sukai. Sang kambing hitam. Sang pengkhianat.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menerjang pemuda itu dengan marah sampai ia sadar saat tubuhnya ditindih di atas lantai, dan wajah menyeringai milik pemuda Uchiha itu berada kurang dari satu inci dari wajahnya.

-TBC-

**a.n:** Seperti yang sudah aku jelasin diatas, fict ini sepenuhnya milik **JanuaryEclipses. **aku cuman ngetranslate fict yang luar biasa ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Buat yang tertarik dengan fict ini kalian bisa langsung ke bio **JanuaryEclipses** buat baca versi aslinya (udah tamat kok).

_Sincerely, _**Putri.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laying Claim**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story belongs to JanuaryEclipses**

**Rated M, Fanon**

_I totally didn't do anything in this story, I just __**translate**__ it on Bahasa Indonesia, all the credit belongs to __**JanuaryEclipse**__ (except The Character)_

Sakura menarik nafas berulang kali. Setelah rasa _shock_nya mereda, ia baru tersadar bahwa ia baru saja menyerang Sasuke. _Uchiha Sasuke_. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia _telah_ melakukannya. Itu semua murni dikarenakan emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja meluap. Emosi yang sebenarnya ia masih rasakan hingga detik ini.

Sasuke telah membelinya. Ia telah memperlakukannya seperti seekor hewan. Sebenarnya jika sesaat kita melupakan fakta tentang jual-beli, ini cukup keren. Sasuke ingin memilikinya! Tapi itu tidak berarti ia harus melakukan semua ucapannya kan? Kunoichi dari Konoha, tidak akan melayani siapapun. Dia bukanlah peliharaan seseorang. Dan bukan _milik_ seseorang. Ia bukanlah sebuah barang yang memiliki label harga, dan bisa dibeli seenaknya. Sebaiknya Sasuke berharap bahwa ia bisa mengembalikan Sakura, karena tidak mungkin Sakura tidak akan diam saja melawan hal ini.

"Minggir, brengsek." Maki Sakura, mengingat meskipun gadis itu menyerang Sasuke, dengan satu kedipan, pemuda itu bisa membalikkan kondisi mereka. Dan kini ia berbaring di bawah tubuh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar ucapannya. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang tertawa dengan keras, tapi Sakura sangat yakin bahwa ia akan tertawa jika seseorang memintanya saat ini.

"Ya, tuan putri."

Sakura memelototi pemuda itu. Sasuke mengejeknya, dan mereka berdua tahu akan hal itu. Saat Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, Sakura terlebih dahulu menyelinap dari bawah tubuh sang pemuda, dan berhasil bangkit sebelum Sasuke berdiri sepenuhnya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan tangan terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar menahan emosi sambil menatap penuh amarah arah Sasuke.

"Kau," Sakura menggemeretakkan giginya. "Kau **brengsek**." Sebelum ia sempat berpikir, tubuhnya secara otomatis mencoba menyerang Sasuke kembali, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan teriakan Tsunade yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu hal saat ini. Merobek seringai Sasuke dari wajahnya.

Sasuke tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan tak berniat untuk melawan Sakura balik, atau bahkan sekedar menghindarinya. Semua itu terjadi hanya sekitar satu detik. Saat jarak antara ia dan Sasuke hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa, seolah-olah semua otot ditubuhnya dicabik-cabik, dan pada saat yang sama diobati saat itu juga. Gadis itu terkejut saat menyadari bahwa kini tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh aliran listrik. Lututnya tiba-tiba saja melemas, dan tanpa ia sadari ia kini duduk berlutut di depan Sasuke sambil mengigit bibirnya, menahan tangis. Ia tak akan menangis di depan Sasuke. Tidak akan.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya, dan mengangkat dagu sang gadis berambut merah muda itu, agar posisi mata mereka menjadi sejajar. "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, Sakura." Ucapnya lembut. Bagi Tsunade, ucapan pemuda itu lebih mirip sebagai sebuah teguran, namun Sakura tentunya lebih mengenal Sasuke jauh dibandingkan sang hokage. Sakura kenyang dengan semua penolakan sang pemuda, atau bahkan ucapannya yang pedas dan menyakitkan sejak mereka kecil. Dibandingkan dengan itu semua, ucapan Sasuke tadi tentunya termasuk dalam kategori lembut. Saat semua ingatan itu menghilang dari pikirannya, keinginan untuk menyerang pemuda itu muncul kembali.

Sasuke membantunya untuk berdiri, dan ia tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Sakura sadar bahwa semua ini salah Sasuke, jadi tidak masalah bagi Sakura untuk menyerang pemuda itu disaat ia lengah. Toh Sasuke juga membelinya tanpa ia setujui sebelumnya.

Tinju Sakura melayang ke arah perut Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu mengejutkannya. Dengan kecepatan yang bahkan akan membuat Lee terkejut, Sasuke menangkap tangannya dengan mudah. Hanya dengan satu tangannya. Sakura bahkan tidak sempat untuk berkedip saat ia merasakan tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggulnya dan mendorongnya agar jatuh ke pelukannya. Dan saat itu ia tersadar, bahwa kini tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Jika Sasuke tidak memeluknya, ia akan terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Kelelahan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Ini semua pasti karena aliran listrik yang menyerangnya, karena mustahil ia merasa kelelahan hanya karena dua buah tinju yang bahkan tak mengenai targetnya.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku." Bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Nafas pemuda itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar, dengan makna yang berbeda. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Sepertinya pesonanya masih menimbulkan reaksi bagi gadis musim semi itu. Pemuda itu kemudian membopong tubuh Sakura dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang ada di depan meja sang hokage, sebelum duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Tsunade berkedip beberapa kali, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Baiklah," ucap Tsunade setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya. "Aku sudah menjelaskan Sakura tentang semuanya, kecuali beberapa hal" Tsunade menatap muridnya. "Aku seharusnya memberitahumu sebelumnya, kau tidak bisa menyerang mastermu. Aliran listrik yang kau rasakan saat menyerangnya terjadi secara otomatis, dan bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrolnya." Tsunade melirik ke arah Sasuke, dan nampak bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu tak senang dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu diperlukan, tapi terkadang seorang master membeli sorang kunoichi. Dan sebagai seorang _kunoichi_, mereka melakukan apa yang kau lakukan. Menyerang _master _mereka.

"Tapi banyak juga diantara mereka yang tidak melakukan apapun, namun mereka berusaha untuk melepaskan perhiasan yang mereka kenakan, dan berpikir bahwa mereka bisa melakukannya. Sayangnya mereka justru mati karena hal itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa melepaskan kalung itu adalah Sasuke, Sakura."

"Jadi, ia bisa membunuhku jika ia menginginkannya?" Sakura berusaha untuk tampak tenang, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak keras memprotes hal yang baru didengarnya.

"Lebih kurang sama dengan saat sebelum ia membelimu. Bagaimanapun kau adalah ninja Konoha, jika ia membunuhmu maka dia akan dituduh melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap desa." Tsunade menatap Sasuke untuk menekankan ucapannya, namun pemuda itu nampaknya sudah paham akan hal itu dengan baik, dan ia tidak akan melakukannya hingga sejauh itu.

"Tsunade-_sama_," Sakura tahu bahwa ini semua percuma, namun tak ada salahnya mencoba, "jika Sasuke, katakan saja jika ia tidak lagi menginginkanku, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya melepaskan kalung yang aku kenakan 'kan?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini semua tidak sesimpel itu Sakura. Kau tetap akan menjadi miliknya. Katakan saja, karena suatu hal, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepaskan kalungmu, Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau tetap miliknya. Keberadaan kalung itu hanya sebagai tanda bahwa kau miliknya. Sama seperti posisi cincin kawin dalam suatu hubungan pernikahan. Hanya penanda. Wanita-wanita yang kujelaskan tadi, juga berpikir bahwa jika perhiasan dilepaskan maka ia akan bebas. Sayangnya tidak begitu. Perhiasan itu hanya berperan sebagai peringatan untuk kemungkinan hubungan percintaan yang mungkin akan dialami oleh sang wanita dengan pemuda lain."

"Jadi… maksudmu…."

"Aku khawatir bahwa kini kau tidak bisa lagi menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Baik itu pernikahan, atau bahkan hanya hubungan asmara biasa. Kecuali dengan Sasuke, itu pun jika ia mengijinkannya." Wajah Sasuke tidak bisa dibaca saat Tsunade meliriknya, akan tetapi mata pemuda itu sempat berkilat sesaat. Sedangkan saat Tsunade menatap Sakura, hatinya terasa mencelos. Muridnya itu mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat hingga berdarah, menahan agar ia tidak mengeluarkan air mata saat ini juga. Dia tidak akan menangis didepan orang-orang. Tidak lagi.

"Yang terakhir, sub─" ucapan Tsunade terhenti saat melihat tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. "Baiklah, cara yang lebih baik untuk memberiahunya adalah dengan cara mempraktekannya. Sasuke…"

Sasuke tidak suka diperintah, akan tetapi pemuda itu menahan lidahnya. Sakura memang tidak bisa menyakitinya, tapi tidak berarti Tsunade tidak bisa melakukannya. "Sakura, kemarilah."

Emosi memenuhi tubuh kunoichi berambut merah muda itu. "Persetan! Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku bukan hewan yang bisa kau peri─" ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat ia merasakan tubuhnya bergerak melawan perintahnya, dan kini ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Duduk."

Dan setelah Sasuke mengucapkannya, tubuhnya secara otomatis bereaksi. Kini ia duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Memalukan! Ia mencoba untuk bangkit, namun tangan Sasuke telah melingkari pinggulnya, dan tangannya yang lain diletakkan diatas lututnya, menjaga agar dia tidak bergerak sesuka hati.

"Apa yang─"

"Itu disebut _submission_." Jelas Tsunade. "Ia bisa menyuruhmu unuk melakukan sesuatu, dan kau harus melakukannya. Suka ataupun tidak."

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Kau breng─"

"Sakura," potong Tsunade. "Pulanglah sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Sasuke."

Sakura berdiri, tangan Sasuke kini tidak lagi menahannya. Saat Sakura menyentuh kenop pintu ia mendengar sebuah suara di dalam pikirannya. _Malam ini kau tinggal di rumahku_.

Sakura melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke. Kini ia yakin suara milik siapa yang terdengar di pikirannya. "Aku tidak peduli!" ucap gadis itu sebelum membanting pintu ruangan hokage dengan keras.

Setelah beberapa kertas-kertas penting selesai diurus, kini secara sah Sakura menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi ia harus. Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya, dan beriat untuk pergi saat Tsunade kembali memanggil namanya. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti, namun ia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Tsunade.

"Jangan sakiti dia, Sasuke." Tsunade memohon padanya saat ini, sang hokage sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lain selain ini.

Hening… dan kemudian, "aku tidak berniat melakukannya." Dan dia berjalan keluar.

Tsunade merasakan perasaan lega mengalir dalam tubuhnya, dan paham bahwa setidaknya pemuda tu akan menjaga muridnya untuk tetap selamat.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang menyenangan bagi Uzumaki Naruto.

Pertama, akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah sekian lama. Saat ia bangun, ia segera mandi dan menggunakan baju orange dan hitam kesayangannya. Sesudah itu ia memutuskan untuk membeli persediaan ramen untuknya, dan untuk melakukannya ia harus terlebih dahulu menghabiskan semua persediaan ramen yang ada di lacinya.

Ia baru saja menghabiskan delapan mangkuk ramen.

Saat akan memakan mangkuk ramen yang selanjutnya, dan melakukannya seperti biasa─meletakkan ramen selama tiga menit di dalam _microwave_, dan bersiul untuk menghabiskan waktu. Saat waktu baru berlalu selama satu setengah menit bel rumahnya berbunyi. Pemuda itu berdebat memutuskan mana yang lebih penting, ramen atau sang tamu. Dia melirik ke arah _microwave_, dan melihat bahwa masih tersisa satu menit 45 detik, ia rasa waktu itu cukup untuknya membukakan pintu bagi siapapun yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintunya dan berlari kembali untuk mengeluarkan ramen dari dalam _microwave_. Pemuda itu bergegas melangkah ke depan dan membuka pintunya dengan cepat

"Sakura!" ucapnya terkejut. "Apakah akhirnya kau mendapatkan hari libur dari nenek Tsunade?" kepala Sakura tertunduk menatap lantai. "Um… Sakura?" ramennya akan segera matang jika ia tidak bergegas mengeluarkannya dari dalam _microwave._

Tubuh Sakura menegang, dan saat Naruto sadar, kini Sakura tengah memeluknya dengan erat, seolah-olah ia adalah satu-satunya sandaran. Pemuda pirang itu hendak membuka mulutnya ketika ia mendengar isakan putus asa dan mulai merasakan bahwa baju yang ia pakai kini menjadi basah. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk Sakura balik, dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Sesuatu telah terjadi. Sakura tidak pernah menangis lagi, dan jika pun ia menangis, gadis itu tidak akan menangis seperti ini. Sebuah pemikiran melintas di otak sang pemuda pirang itu, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat ia menangis seperti ini adalah… Sasuke.

Saat merasakan tangan Sakura mengenggam jaketnya lebih erat, Naruto sadar bahwa ia tidak mungkin setidak peduli ini lagi dengan ramennya seperti saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Delapan menit kemudian, Sakura menjadi lebih tenang. Ia tidak menangis lagi, namun jelas terlihat bahwa ia masih terlihat marah. Pemuda yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai calon Hokage itu melirik ke arah _microwave_ dan bergidik, yakin bahwa kini ramen miliknya tidak lagi berbentuk. Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke ramen ichiraku dan menceritakan semua masalahnya, dan gadis berambut merah itu setuju.

Naruto sedang memakan mangkuk ke empatnya saat Sakura menghabiskan mangkuk pertamanya, mengingat bahwa ia menjadi pihak yang berbicara, sementara Naruto menjadi sang pendengar. Tidak seperti biasanya memang. Naruto bisa merasakan matanya berkilat dengan emosi saat Sakura menceritakan masalahnya, namun ia mencoba untuk menahan diri dan tetap mendengarkan omongan Sakura, melawan keinginannya untuk pergi menemui Sasuke dan menendang bokongnya.

"… dan dia bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti seekor binatang! Tubuhku bahkan bergerak melawan keinginanku. Dia bisa membuatku melakukan berbagai hal!"

"Berbagai hal?" Mata Naruto berkilat berbahaya. Jika Sasuke berfikir bahwa ia akan mengambil keuntungan dari Sakura─

"Aku pikir hal-hal seperti membuatkannya sarapan, membersihkan rumahnya, membungkuk dan mencium kakinya. Kurasa hal semacam itu." Naruto menghela nafas lega saat mendengar pemikiran Sakura.

"Tapi… mengapa?"

"Apanya yang mengapa?"

"Mengapa ia membelimu? Kenapa ia tidak mengajakmu keluar makan siang, atau yang lainnya? Misalnya mengajakmu kencan."

Sakura menatap mangkuk ramennya dengan sedih. "Aku tidak tahu Naruto. Aku tidak tahu." Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengus. "Sebenarnya, aku tahu mengapa. Itu karena ia egois, si brengsek tanpa _testosterone_─" Ucapan Sakura tiba-tiba saja terhenti dan memekik saat merasakan sebuah sengatan mengalir ditubuhnya. Nampaknya Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura mengejek kemaskulinannya…, pft.

Sakura merasakan dua sengatan lagi, dan sadar bahwa itu adalah perintah Sasuke agar ia pergi ke rumahnya, seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya di kantor hokage. Ia menengadah, dan mendapati bahwa kini langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Ternyata waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari.

Dengan sedikit penjelasan, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke pemuda pirang itu, ia pergi ke apartemennya, mengemasi pakaiannya untuk acara menginapnya, bagaimanapun ia membutukan baju untuk dipakai esok pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa peralatan medisnya karena ia tetap harus pergi kerja keesokan hari. Jika Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya, ia akan mengadukannya dengan senang hati ke Tsunade. Terkadang ada beberapa kelebihan enjadi murid seorang hokage.

Ia melangkah menuju ke arah distrik Uchiha. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia pergi kesini, tapi ia selalu merasakan perasaan bahwa seseorang sedang mengamatinya dari dari balik jendela-jendela kusam itu. Dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaanya, dan mengetuk pintu rumah utama, atau lebih tepat disebut mansion. Rumah itu bahkan terlalu besar untuk dihuni satu keluarga besar.

Sebelumnya ia meghubungi Ino, dan berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya besok saat istirahat makan siang. Mereka akan pergi ke ramen ichiraku. Teman pirangnya itu mungkin akan merasa ditinggalkan, tapi dia akan terbiasa. Sekarang dia punya Shikamaru untuk menyemangatinya. Sedangkan Sakura akan terpuruk sendirian. Bagaimanapun Sakura kini hanyalah hewan peliharaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pintu terbuka, dan Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan menilai. Saat Kedua mata mereka bertemu, sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu melangkah kesamping, agar Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam.

Sakura masuk kedalam rumah pemuda itu dengan penuh tekad. Dia tak akan menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa terintimidasi, dan akan menerima semua yang ia pinta lakukan, dan suatu saat akan membalasanya berkali-kali lipat. Ia tak akan meminta belas kasihan. Ia tak akan memohon. Ia tak akan menagis lagi karena seorang Uciha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura tidak pernah merasa takut. Bagaimanapun, kau tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa takutmu saat kau masuk ke dalam sarang singa. Dan Sakura tahu akan hal itu.

**-TBC-**


End file.
